


Christmas Morning

by salzrand



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: #OhJorah, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Because of Reasons, Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dany in Jorah's bathrobe, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Fluff Bomb, Love Poems, Winter Jorleesi, and a bit of Jorah angsting around, with some text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salzrand/pseuds/salzrand
Summary: The greatest christmas gift.Dany and Jorah exchange presents on christmas morning.
Relationships: Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 47
Kudos: 68
Collections: A song of frosted bear kisses and dragon roasted chestnuts





	Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all <3  
> Today it's my turn to contribute to this wonderful collection. Not exactly a fic, but rather illustrations with captions. I hope you still enjoy.
> 
> It was not meant to be a poem (even though now some lines do rhyme), but if you squint you can read it with rhythm. Just imagine it as images that come along with some text. In verses. And fluff. Because Jorleesi x Fluff is my passion <3 There will be a version of this on tumblr which I will post in my artwork collection, but I wanted to have this here as well so it can be listed in the AO3 winter collection.
> 
> Will be back on Dec 19 together with my #JorleesiFluffSoulSista ladymelodrama for some more fluff bombs and my second submission that actually contains some story with plot, so stay tuned <3
> 
> If you are wondering why Dany is in Jorah's bathrobe (I mean besides obvious tol/smol reasons), it's totally ladymelodrama's fault (I suggest to read her 'Lo, How A Rose E'er Blooming' fic for further examples, although I assume most of you have read it :D)

**************

As you are watching me, unwrapping your christmas gift,

As you are crouching down next to me, chewing on your bottom lip,

As you are dropping your head just a little, as nervous-you always do, 

Tell me, do you wonder whether I will like what was chosen for me by you?

And when I see that question in your expectant eyes, 

And when I watch how you just will keep fidgeting with the big rough hands of yours,

That’s when I smile and take these hands because you really have no clue, 

My bear, I will tell you what I see when I look right back at you.

I will think of returning home with you, late at the silent night,

I will think of your hand warming me, wrapped around cold little fingers of mine,

I will think of how the touch of your soft lips is filling my heart with glee, 

And I will think of how my soul sings when you are showing your love to me.

And I will remember how gently you are nuzzling my nose, 

And I will remember your arms around me holding me so close, 

And I will remember the words you whisper into my ear, 

My love, it’s these words I once always had craved to hear.

It’s you who always warms me when I shiver in the deep cold night, 

It’s you who always opens his thighs for my cold toes when your legs come in touch with mine,

It's you who despite all of this will never complain even once,

Even though I shamelessly use you as my private stove in those frosty and dark winter months.

Do you know that I really like waking up to feel your nose buried in my silver hair,

Do you know that I always smile when I get tickled by the whiskers of your beard,

Do you know that it calms me to find you when I turn my head to the right, 

And do you know that I really need you always there next by my side?

Because when the first thing you always do is taking me in your arms, 

Because when you always make sure that I am well and covered and pleased,

Or when you promise you will always love me even from beyond the grave, 

That’s when you simply make me feel so secure and safe.

So when you look at me with those beautiful blue eyes of yours, 

And when your mind is haunted by those terrible and grueling ghosts , 

That’s when I smile, and the thing I will surely do:

I will take your hands and say, 

_Jorah,_

_my greatest gift is you._


End file.
